Gears of War 3: Delta's Story Chapter 1
by Dana Nightingale
Summary: Well, I saw the trailer to #3 GOW and I know something is gonna happen to Delta I'm not gonna like. So I am making my own ending for Delta, and adding some new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Note: I don't own Gears of War and I don't know how Gears of War 3 is really going to end. I just liked the characters so much I wanted to make my own ending for them.

Prologue

For once, since many years, humans were having a peaceful rest. Finally, their long time enemy, the Locust had benn totally whipped out. Or so they hoped as humanity tried to mend their broken pieces and flourish once more. But this time they wouldn't be caught unaware if, for some odd reason, the Locust returned with a vengeance. COGs, also known as Coalition of Ordered Governments, are still on duty. Today they are still training next generation troops and keeping a watchful eye for movement below them. But for the famous Delta Squad, because of their heroic actions, they are taking a well deserved break. But someone new is about to shatter their vacation to bits.

Chapter 1- A Wolf In The Squad

It was getting cold. Soon everything would freeze and snow would blanket the land. But for one lone figure, the cold was the least of their worries. Private Dana Wolf, a tall slender woman of twenty-five with long raven black hair and piercing dark blue eyes, stood in front of Delta's barracks. She looked nervous, maybe alittle sick. Her record showed her outstanding accomplishments. From fighting in the war before E-day, to single-handingly rescueing two captured squads, including her own, from Locust, without a single causualty. But as she faced squad reassignment, Dana felt that nothing she did would amount to Delta's deeds. They had won a major turning point in the battle with the Locust. Destroyed a Locust stronghold called Nexus, but not without some losses, but they had done the impossible. Dana was still staring at the door when a gruff voice came from behind her,"Well, if it ain't Delta's newest member. Why haven't you went in yet soldier? Don't tell me your afraid of those lazy bums in there?" Dana turned to find Colonel Victor Hoffman. Although he was rather old, this man still seemed to want to hang on to the younger days he couldn't quite regain. On countless time now, he had been wounded from trying to show that he was still a soldier that wanted to fight for what he believed in. But age has a way of sneaking up on you and soon you have to realize your limitations, so reluctantly Hoffman fell back into shouting orders from HQ. He didn't want some dumbass getting his job that couldn't do it as good if he died. He wasn't smiling at Dana, he hadly smiled, but she could she a twinkle of amusement for her shyness of Delta. Dana saluted, saying,"No sir, just trying to compose myself before I go in. Don't want to goof up and act like a rook to them, sir." Hoffman snorted,"Don't worry about that soldier. You have already shown your not green many times. Now lets get you settled in before you lose all your nerve and we freeze to death out here." Hoffman walked past Dana, opening the doot and waiting for her to follow. She took a deep breath and thought,"Oh well, nothing I can do but tough it out." You see, Dana wasn't worried about how she would look to her new squad. It was that, no matter which squad she was put in, no matter how many times she saved them, she was never really accepted into that squad. To them, she was odd and alittle to quiet, but she never complained or even talked back to her squadmates when they harrassed her. Why try to explain what you really are when nobody cares to listen. But Hoffman knew what she was, well only part of what she was anyways. He had kept that secret in hoping that she would be an asset to them in this war and she had been. Dana stepped into the barracks of Delta Squad who, at the moment, looked rather bored. Hoffman shouted some and got their attention. He particularly shouted at Delta Squad's leader, the famous Marcus Fenix. Marcus rolled his eyes at Hoffman,"Can't you keep it down old man, we're trying to sleep." Hoffman shouted,"Shut your ass, Fenix. I brought your new squadmate, meet Private Dana Wolf." The other members of Delta gathered around, curious at a girl being in their group. Fenix was an imposing character. His black hair was covered by a bandana that had seen better days, and his scarred face showed no signs of emotions. What got Dana most of all was his husky white eyes that remained ever steely in mood. He said,"Hoffman, you know you should stop sending us rookies. Everytime you do, something bad happens to them." Fenix's bestfriend, Dominic Santiago, said,"Now Marcus, don't hurt the girl's feelings before she even gets a chance." A tall ultra blonde man with blue green eyes, Damon Baird, sneered,"Dom, this isn't the girl scouts. If she can't take Fenix's shit, then we don't need her." Hoffman retorted,"Well, you'll be lucky to know that Wolf here is just about as decorated in battle as all of you, without casualties, Fenix." Dana flinched at Hoffman's smartass comeback,"Was he trying to get me hated by all of them?",said Dana worridly. A big dark skinned man, Augustus Cole a.k.a the"Cole Train", whistled," Marcus looks like you gots some competition, baby." Fenix sighed,"Fine, but what's your abilities? Any handy skills that might be useful? Dana replied flatly,"I'm a top marksman sniper, a competant mechanic, and a weapon's expert." Hoffman added,"Plus she can fight stealthy like a Pesang warrior. Scares the shit right out of me how she does that, must have a Pesang bloodline." Cole again,"Whoo Baird baby, looks like your gonna be out of a job soon. She's way prettier than your old ugly ass." Baird, adjusting his goggles on his head, said,"Yeah, well she can't be as good as me, noone is. And besides she'll probably be worried she will chip a nail." Dana didn't take the bait and just smiled as sweetly back at Baird, unnerving him alittle. Cole laughed,"Don't let that smile fool you Damon. She'll sneak up behind you one night and you'll never know it. Then we'll find you with you underwear wrapped around you head, crying for help. Baird just huffed and turned away, clearly he wasn't impressed. Dom stood beside Cole,"Take it easy guys. We are on the same sides last time I checked. Besides, we don't need this kind of hate between our squadmembers when we're in a fight." Fenix nodded,"Fine, Hoffman. But if she doesn't pan out, she's gone. Now leave so we can finish our vacation in peace." Hoffman snorted at Fenix's direction, he then patted Dana's shoulder and gave her a "it's gonna be alright looks" and then he was gone. The others, except Baird, greeted her more warmly. Dom was the first to welcome her and show her to her bunk. Unfortunately it was beside Baird's. She thought ironically,"Could this day get any more shittier?" Cole then greeted her stating, or more like shouting happily,"Baby, if you need anything just call on the old Cole Train. And don't you mind anything Baird says, he may bitch alot, but he's really a good man." Dom laughed and nudged the grinning Marcus,"Yeah, ain't that right Marcus. He's all love and peace with rainbows after you get to know him." Baird flipped Dom a bird saying,"Screw you asshole." He then left the his garage mumbling to himself about rainbows and shoving them up Dom's ass."

Soon everyone left, leaving Dana to unpack and think to herself. She thought they were all nice, except maybe Baird. She sadly thought,"It won't last. No squad ever keeps me for long." Dana sighed and lay back on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She was about to doze when Baird came back in stomping around. He noticed her staring at him,"What the hell are you looking at?" Dana shrugged and turned over away from Baird, leaving him to bitch at her back. Then he said something that struck a hurt spot,"You know your kind really pisses me off. you think your so much better, looking down on me like I'm some dumbass. No wonders why your other squads didn't want you." Dana sat straight up, anger flushed on her face like a torrent. She forced her emotions down, no way was she about to give him the satisfaction of knowing her hurt her so bad. She said,"Just because I don't always talk back or because I want to be left alone, doesn't mean I think I'm better than you. Hell, you could probably do things ten times as better as I could around here. It's not my fault I was made like this." With that, she grabbed her coat and went outside to get some fresh air. Baird was still standing there when Cole come in,"What's wrong with the newbie? Baird baby, you didn't go to far did you? She was practically in tears when she passed me." Baird said confused,"I just told her that the way she was acting all high and mighty pissed me off." "And what did she say back?",asked Cole curious. Baird replied,"She said that I was better than her. Why the hell she say that?" Cole whooped,"It sounds to me like little Baird's got an admirer. Why don't you go apologize to the girl. Hasn't she had enough for one day Damon?" Baird blushed,"Ah shit! Why am I always the one coming out the asshole?" Cole snickered,"It's just your turd nature Baird. Try toning it down atleast for Wolf. Why don't you torment Marcus some, and leave her alone." Baird sighed and left the Cole laughing at Baird's stupidity.

It had started snowing as Dana had left the barracks, or what could be called barracks. It was just a temporary base till they could find some place safer from Locust attacks. Now everything was covered in a fine thin dusting of white powder. Dana had remembered snow when she was a little child, but that was before her father had come for her and took her away to that horrible facility. Dana wiped tears away and looked out at the shambled COGs base. They were far away from the sunken remnants of Jacinto, but this base would hold for awhile if an attack occured. Hopefully now would be a time for families and rebuilding of our world. She was so caught in her thoughts, she jumped alittle when a warm hand gently put itself on her shoulder. She turned to find Baird, and he didn't look to happy at being here. His icy gaze stared straight at Dana. She had to give it to him. He had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen, she just wished his attitude was better. She asked,"What do you want?" Baird still had his hand on her shoulder and squeezed alittle at her tone,"I came to say I was sorry for being such an asshole. Cole told me I should apologize, so sorry." Dana sniffed,"Is that the only reason you came, because Cole told you to?" Baird said,"Crap, that's not what I meant, and you know it. Look, I have been the way I am for as long as I can remember, so just because your a girl don't mean shit to me. Your just another soldier who pisses me off." Dana jerked her shoulder away from his hand,"So that's it. That is all I am to you? Just another mindless drone to carry out my duties and when I start to think for myself or act different it pisses you off? Your just like those scientist and my father who took me away. All Iwas to them was a freaking experiment." Baird's face registered confusion and he asked,"What do you mean, your where an experiment?" Dana sucked in air. It would be dangerous to even talk to someone like Baird about this. He might go right to Chairman Presscott and then she would really be screwed. They would take her and disect her as to how they had made her the way she is, so they could make more. Dana spoke in a shaky breath,"The best thing you could do for me is leave me alone Baird. I won't be here long anyways, I never am. So don't worry I might take your thunder or whatever." Dana stomped back to Delta's barracks. Baird, again for the second time, just stood there speechless and confused. Cole came up laughing,"Well, how are you two love birds doing?" Baird looked away,"Cole not now just leave me the hell alone okay." And Baird also stomped his own way to his garage, but he mentally saved that piece of info about Dana and being an experiment for later. Cole just frowned at his friends back,"The boy doesn't know anything about manners or being nice, and now he just keeps gettin' himself into more shit. Wish I could help, but man he really did himself in now." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gears of War. Just wanted to write about my fave characters from Delta Squad, and what I think should happen.

Chapter 2-Breaking In The Newbie

Dana woke before anyone in her squad had. Even the sun was still asleep, not reading to greet the day. She noticed as she got up to dress that Baird hadn't slept in his bed at all. "Must have pissed him off really bad yesterday. I guess his highness slept in the garage with the only thing that seemed to make him happy.",thought Dana moodily. Being quite, she grabbed her jacket to go for a early morning walk. They wasn't exactly suppose to be out at this hour, but Dana knew she was an exception to that order, which she greatly enjoyed not having alot of people around so she could relax for awhile. She past the sleeping Cole, who at the moment, sounded like a chainsaw on a Lancer. His wall behind his bed was covered in pictures and old newspaper clippings of his Thrashball days, plus she noticed a photo of a younger Cole with his parents. She smiled warmly at the sweet slumbering giant. Marcus slept closer to the back of the barracks, away from Baird as he could get, and Dana couldn't blame him, now that she had Baird's attitude on her full force yesterday. And of course there was Dom, Marcus's loyal friend. He was stirring in his bed beside Marcus. Dom seemed never to far away from Marcus's side for long. But what those two have suffered together, Dana couldn't blame them for having an almost brotherly relationship. Quite as a mouse, she exited the building, into the cold fresh air. Snow was falling again and the wind whipped and her exposed face like sandpaper. Next door she could hear music and someone trying helplessly to sing to it. Grinning, she went to explore who was up at this hour. When she got to the door, she didn't know if she should still be mad or laugh till she pissed herself at seeing Baird. There he was, sprawled out under a Centaur, singing like there was no tommorrow. When he started dancing, or what could be called dancing, since he was laying under a vehicle, she accidentally gave a hiss of laughter. Baird must have heard this because he stopped singing and jolted up, wacking his head over the Centaur's undercarriage. Baird asked,irratatedly,"Who the hell's out there laughing at me? You nearly scared the shit out of me when you hissed, thought a locust was in here." Dana replied,"Now I don't sound that bad. And the way you were singing, I don't think a Locust would even get near this place. It make their ears bleed." Baird rolled out from under the vehicle, stretching. Dana noticed all he had on was a black armless tank and baggy cargo pants. She didn't want to stare at him, but damn was it hard not to. He was built like a freaking body builder and his muscles gleemed with sweet from work. He must have caught her staring, she saw a wicked gleam in his eyes, but he only said,"Well, if it isn't the big bad Wolf. What in the COGs name are you up so early? Don't tell me you felt bad about being an ass last night and I assume you want to apologize, make nice with me right?"said Baird cheekily. Dana smiled and rolled her eyes,"You know assume makes and ass out of you and me. I'm out to take a walk before everyone gets up. But if I hurt the princess's feelings so bad, well, I'm sorry I got cross with you yesterday. You kinda hit a raw nerve." Baird turned, facing the Centuar,"Yeah, I seem to have that effect on people. Always making them feel like shit and me always the stupid asshole." Baird cursed silently,"Why am I telling her this? She seems to bring out things I don't even talk to with Cole." Dana smiled at his back,"It's okay. You can bitch on me all you want. Usually I can take it, but lately I seem to have no tolerance for your humor. Must be stress." Baird nodded, being quite, which for him is like scary silent. It kind of freaked her out alittle. Not knowing up front what he was thinking, like when he told you off, was normal to him. But give her a silent Baird, and it was like having a bomb noone knew how to diffuse. Freaking scary if you asked me. She broke the unnerving silence by asking,"So they got you working on all of their pieces of shit that won't work no more? Must be one heck of an order to fill?" Baird sighed,"You don't know the half of it. I still have to repair about twenty of these shit heaps and plus all the other shit none of the others seem to know how to fix. Sometimes I think they get lazy and say,"Hey let's get that asshole genuis to fix this shit." It really pisses me off sometimes." Dana replied,"Well, if you need any help, I would be glad to take some of this burden off your hands. I might not be as good as you, but I know my way around a garage." Baird just stood there with his back to her, nodding silently to himself. She looked outside at the rising sun and said,"I got to go on my walk before it gets to late. See you later." Baird turned toward her as she began to leave,"Wait, if you want to help after you walk then stop by. But no guarantee I won't be ragging on you. So be prepared." Dana nodded and as Baird turned his back she said,"Thanks." He waved her away with his hand,"No problem. All in a days work." She then left.

Dana left for her walk, leaving Baird to his work and now depressing music. He switched it off, sighing,"Now look what you have done dumbass, getting the newbies hopes up when you know something always happens to them." Baird was referring to their last teammates. First there was Rojas, one of Baird's old teammates. Then Kim, Deltas old squad leader, who was impaled by General RAAM. Then Anthony Carmine, who he didn't get to see, was a headshot case. And last but not freaking least, was Benjamin Carmine, Anthony's little brother. The poor boy didn't last more than a week. He had given it his all, even though he had been alittle scared, right up till that damn Riftworm's stomach parasites had eaten him alive. The fact that Baird was so vividly shakened at his thoughts was that you should never get into a close relationship with a squadmate. You never know when one of them is going to kick the bucket. But here was Baird, doing just the opposite. He tried to keep it out of his mind by going back to work, but it tore him up so bad he couldn't even screw a bolt tight. Baird groaned and threw his wrench across the room, barely missing Dom coming through the door. He ducked saying,"Yikes, what the hell's eating at you Baird?" Baird snorted,"None of your buisness Santiago. You wouldn't understand." Dom smiled,"It wouldn't be about a new pretty squad member would it? Baird, I've never seen you so mad and wound up over anyone before. What's the matter, man?" Baird sighed," Yeah man I know. But you know yourself you can't care for anyone anymore. It will always end badly for both." Dom replied, patting his shoulder,"Baird, not always are they gonna get killed. Heck, she could be as lucky as our asses where. Besides, most of the war is over. Not a Locust has been sighted since Jacinto sank, and if they are any, we'll get rid of them. So give the girl some slack, she is just trying to be nice to you." Baird threw his hands up in mock surrender,"You know personally Dom what happens when you get to close to someone and care for them. I don't think I could handle it as well as you did." Baird was talking about Dom's late wife, Maria. She had dissappeared after E-day and he had been looking for her ever since. When he got news that she might be with the stranded underground, he went without a second thought to the horrors he might find. When they finally found her, she was in a coffin like cell and she was in a bad way. Completely skeletal and scars all over her body from horrible tortures. And worst of all, she was completely gone, not a sign of the former Maria was left, just a barely breathing shell of a past lovely woman. Dom took pity on her and put her out of her misery with a Boltok Pistol, knowing it wouldn't miss and make her suffer more. Dom's face darkened at those memories, bu he smiled warmly at Baird, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder,"It is better to have loved, than to never have love at all, Baird. You can't push everyone away. Someday, and I hope it's soon, there is going to be someone who can't be pushed aside and what are you gonna do then." Baird looked wearily at Dom,"You know you suck at that psychological shit. Now I feel even shittier if that's even a word." Dom laughed,"That's the first sign you care, my man. You can't do anything and you feel like shit all the time. next, you'll be going on dates and picking out rings and all that stuff." Baird shook his head,"I don't think so man. This guys going to be a bachelor forever." Dom said, turning toward the door,"Whatever, but you wait Damon. Your hooked like a fish. Well, I got to go wake Marcus. Anya wanted to see him for some reason. I don't think it's good either. So when Wolf comes back, don't freak her out Baird. You have a tendancy of doing that to women. She kinda digs you man." Baird looked up at the ceiling,"Whatever, just go wake up Fenix. Maybe he'll be the one to get hitched and I can be the team leader then." Dom said, going out the door,"Not likely Baird. He would be crippled and still try to lead Delta, you know that yourself." Baird sighed,"Yeah, but no harm in wishing. Well, I guess it's my job to break in the newbie, then?" Dom laughed,"Just don't ride her to hard Baird." Baird sneered," If I didn't feel so shitty, that would have made a great joke." Dom left, giving Baird some air and time to think before Wofl came back to help. He knew he should be more of a friend to Wolf, heck, she doesn't have anyone. Not even her old teammates wanted her. But old habits die hard and Baird's sour, wise crack humor wasn't the exception to that rule. Realizing that he might actually care, scared the blonde soldier more than Locust. He knew exactly what love could do to you, and Baird didn't want another scar on his already mangled heart. Baird set down on an old couch, in the back of the garage. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply,"Why am I so tore up over a woman i just met?,"he thought to himself. Plus, there was something bothering him about what Wolf has said yesterday. She had mentioned that scientist had came and gotten her, taking her away to be experimented on. Why the heck would they want Wolf? He planned to ask her these questions when she got back. For now, he lay back on the couch, already feeling exhausted, event though it was still early. Maybe he would take a quick nap to be refreshed when she did return. The silence was like a soothing balm to his ears and he finally dropped off.

Sometime later....

Baird awoke with Dana sitting in a chair, watching him with a silly grin on her face. She said,"You know your kind of cute, when your not spouting profanity and shooting lasers with your eyes." Baird sat up, rubbing his short ultra blonde hair,"You know your kinda a smartass all the time.",said Baird, tring to make a comeback and falling miserbly short. He thought, as he watched her grin,"Shit, I'm losing my ability to make jokes at her. What have i gotten myself into?" He yawned and, for once, looked seriously at Dana,"You know yesterday when you were talking about some scientist came and took you away. What did you mean?" Dana's eyes registered fear, anger, and sadness all at once. She replied coldly,"Trust me Baird. You don't want to know." Baird sighed, theatrically,"You know if we are going to have any kind of relations, your going to have to tell me everything." Dana laughed,"Your joking? Relations with you would be like screwing a cactus.' Baird grinned wolfishly,"Don't knock me till you try me sweetheart. I could rock your world and then some." Dana sneered mockingly,"You men are all the same. You want something, but never commit or own up to it. Just use it up till your through and throw it away." Baird chuckled,"Sounds to me like someone got their feelings hurt. Who was it? Your best friend next door to your rich mansion?" Dana snapped,"How dare you think you know anything about me! I wasn't from a rich family and I never even kissed someone, let alone had a boyfriend." In one quick movement, Baird surged forward, grabbing her hands and waist. He pushed her close to his warm body. He said huskily in her ear,"Well let me be the first to break you in Miss Wolf." With that, his lips pressed against hers. Dana flushed with heat and tried to break free, but her eyes met his blue green ones and she relaxed. Those eyes had power over her, and she didn't know why. His tongue entered her mouth and they fought for dominance, Baird won, pushing his tongue further. This was her first kiss and he was making her swoon like some weak-kneed pansy. They broke apart to got air. She gasped and he held her gently to him, taking all of her limp weight in his muscular grasp. Suddenly she realised what she had done, what she now wanted to do, and pushed away. Tears filled her eyes as she turned away from Baird's icy stare. He asked, angerly,"What's the matter, not good enough?" Dana sobbed loudly,"It's not that Baird. You did everything right. It's me, I'm a friggin' freak of nature. You wouldn't want me if you knew the truth.' Baird grabbed her, making her turn to face him. He noticed pure misery ecthed in her face. He spoke,for once, sweetly,"Dana, please tell me what happened. What did they do to you? Maybe I can help. If there's anyone who knows what it is to be an outcast, it's me." Dana shaked like the cold outside had seeped into her very soul. Baird took her to the couch and set her down beside him.. He waited patiently for her to dry up, playing with a string in the ratty brown couch. She finally quit sobbing and looked at him,"You really want to know?" He nodded and took her hand in his. She squeezed like her would disappear at any moment. She sighed,"It was about when I was sixteen. My father, who had left my mother before I was born, just suddenly appeared at the door. He was a big time official of the COGs, I guess he didn't have time for me back then. He never spoke to mother, just went straight for me. He asked all kinds of questions about me, my health, and schooling. It sounded like he was following up on a freaking patient at a hospital, freaked the shit out of me. He never once smiled, or say something like a father should to his daughter. He starred at me with his cruel grey eyes and motioned for two gaurds to take me to their vehicle. My mother just watched and said not a word as I screamed for her to help. One of the gaurds laughed and said my mother's job was done, that I belonged to them now. I always thought my mother loved me, but apparently I was just born to be an experiment for my father. I kicked and screamed, hell, I even clawed at the men holding me. They just laughed and one hit me hard in the chest, knocking me out cold. When I woke up, I was in a sterile white room, full of men in doctor clothes. i tried to talk to them, but none would listen. It was like I was a freaking lab animal that they ignored. Soon my father came in. He told me that I was going to be an experiment to test the limits of human strength, speed, and other things I can't remember. I would be the very first that was to be a sucess. Then he told me after some modifications, I would be personally trained by him and his troops. After that, I don't know how long I stayed there, everything was a blur of pure torture. They poked me with needles, that when the liquid was injected, burned like fire in my veins. I literally screamed till I lost my voice and lay there in a state of shock. I didn't care if they cut me open and killed me. I wanted the pain to stop. They then took me in to have surgery modifications. My father told me it was minor alterations. In other words, he made me so I couldn't have kids. He said that other experiments had children that were deformed and crazy, and he wouldn't see that happen again. Soon they dumped me, drugged in a padded room, and left me to heal. Once or maybe twice a day someone would bring me some food, which was drugged also. Then after I healed, and started refuseing drugged food they were giving me, father came back with some soldiers and started to train me." Dana pulled the back of her shirt up and showed Baird livid silvery scars. Baird ran a finger on them,"Why the hell they do this?" Dana laughed bitterly,"He told me if I disobeyed, there would be severe punishment. He used some kind of shit on a whip, that not even my body could heal." Baird cursed,"How did you ever escape?" She looked at him,"It was about a week after E-day hit. They stopped all research on the superhumans and started on Locust. After awhile the soldiers let their gaurd down because I finally broke free during our exercises and ran for the forests below. From there, I avoided them and ran into Hoffman and his soldiers, looking for Locust in the area. At first I never told Hoffman the truth and he believed I was some lost kid from a Locust destroyed town, and I played along. But we got into trouble and I had to rescue him, and he suddenly found that he was dealing with something superhuman. I begged him not to tell his bosses. I knew if they found out, I would be right back in a lab, and this time probably being disected. He reluctantly agreed and I made a deal to join the COGs and use my abilties to his advantage. Now here I am." Baird squeezed her hand,"That must have been the shitiest time for you." Dana looked at him,"You don't think I'm some kind of freak?" Before he could answer, a gruff voice from the door did,"Your no freak, Wolf. What was done to you is of no matter now. Your a Delta Squad COG for life. Your our family and family sticks together. No matter if it has a bitchy attitude like Baird's." Marcus, followed by Dom and Cole, came in from outside the doors. She asked,"Your heard all of that?" Fenix nodded,"We all did. Even Baird's attempt at flirting, which is sickening." Baird rolled his eyes and made a farting noise with his mouth. Dom put in,'Yeah, cheer up. Your with family that will protect you now girl. We can keep your secret." Cole shouted,"Hell yeah! I'd like to see some bitch try to steal our Wolf. I'll knock his teeth down to his ass!" Baird groaned,"You guys really know how to ruin a good moment. But what they said was right, your Delta now, so your stuck with us no matter what. Besides you know you are madly in love with me." Fenix snorted, while Cole and Dom high-fived, laughing. Dana beamed happily at her squad, no her family. Finally she might be finding were she really belongs. But something tugged at her heart as she looked at her friends. Something she had not told them about her, that could threaten to tear them apart from her for good. If they found out she knew she would have to leave or face their scorn for the rest of her life. Marcus already looked like someone had given him a good dose of pain today. She could sense something rolling emotionally in his mind. Someone had hurt him badly. He looked up at her and she averted her eyes, trying not to be a target for anymore questions that might lead them to a bad subject. She said,"Thanks guys. You have no idea how long I have lived with that." They all nodded and the rest of the day they talked about things they had enjoyed in the past. Well, except for Marcus, he just sort of grunted or nod every once in awhile. That was a good day. But Dana still sensed the trouble stirring in her for not telling them the whole truth. What she was is more than just superhuman. She was a mix of two people that would cause alot of trouble if two of her squad found out. 


End file.
